This invention relates to a mounted check valve assembly, and more specifically to an assembly of a check valve mounted in a hose.
Between vessels holding or handling fluids, for example, between the brake booster and the intake manifold of automobiles, check valves are installed in varied modes. In one (first) mode, one end of the check valve is fixed to the brake booster and the other end is inserted in, and supported by, a vacuum hose connected to the intake manifold. In another (second) mode, both the ends of the check valve are respectively inserted in, and supported by, vacuum hoses connected to the brake booster and the intake manifold. In still another (third) mode, the check valve is fitted and supported in a single vacuum hose extending between the two vessels.
In the first mode, the check valve requires much labor in installing since it must be solidly secured to the brake booster. The valve is not easy to replace, and adequate care must be used to ensure a gastight or leakproof joint between the brake booster and the check valve and between the vacuum hose and the valve. The second mode requires the ends of both the vacuum hoses to be securely clamped, respectively, to the opposite ends of the check valve to provide perfectly leakproof connections. The third mode eliminates the need for taking gastight seal into consideration, but the complete insertion of the check valve into the hose and subsequent replacement of the inserted valve, where necessary, entail no slight labor. Moreover, the last-mentioned mode, in which the check valve is hidden in the hose, is inferior to the other modes in accessibility for visual inspection.